


A Flower Crown for You

by Arcobareno



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Lidelle (Puyo Puyo), F/F, Flower Crowns, Hurt/Comfort, Meltdown, Sensory Overload, i come back after like a year or so and it's raffidelle. because this ship needs more love., it has a fluffy ending don't worry, no betas we die like men, shutdown, they both have a crush on each other, yes i hc lidelle to be autistic. you can pry this headcanon from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcobareno/pseuds/Arcobareno
Summary: To Lidelle, flowers made everything look a bit more beautiful. And so, she naturally thought that a flower crown would make Raffina look even more beautiful.
Relationships: Lidelle/Raffina (Puyo Puyo)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	A Flower Crown for You

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I’m back at it again with the fics. I actually do write often but barely post, since most of the stuff I write lately is related to an AU I'm only comfy with friends seeing... No, I don’t know when another will be coming here but yeah. Raffidelle time because it needs more love.
> 
> ...I might of projected myself onto Lidelle a bit this time though, oops

The weather feels really nice, Lidelle thought as she was exiting her small house, a small-ish brown basket in hand. Indeed, the breeze was nice for a spring day, there weren’t many clouds in sight, and the temperature was what she’d consider to be comfortable; there was a slight hint of cold combined with the gentle wind, which made things a bit easier for her.

She had decided the night before to head to the flower fields at the end of town, hoping to find and gather some flowers to make a flower crown for Raffina.

There was something about Raffina that the horned girl really liked. Raffina didn’t baby her when they studied or had training sessions together, but she’d give tips if it seemed if Lidelle needed them (not to mention she was often a bit nervous to ask). There were even times when they comforted each other for various reasons.

She also thought that Raffina looked really pretty. Flowers helped make things look beautiful as well, so Lidelle’s logic thought that a flower crown would make her classmate look even _more_ pretty.

At least half an hour had passed before she finally reached the field covered with hundreds of flowers of different colors. There was also a giant windmill standing in the back, its sails slowly moving in a clockwise motion with the wind’s tempo. The sight comforted Lidelle quite a bit, her arms swaying a bit in joy.

The young girl took a sniff of the air, delighted by the sweet aroma the flowers gave. They smelled so nice when they were in the ground like this...

It suddenly dawned upon her that she didn’t consider what color flowers to pick. Or how many. Was the basket she took enough to carry the flowers she needed?

She’d pick one flower, an orange one to be precise. Orange was nice since Raffina often wore that color, but… she then also picked a yellow one. Yellow looked so nice with orange... 

Then she picked up a blue one and a pink one. While these reminded her a bit more of Sig and Amitie, she felt better to get more colors to experiment with what would look best.

Before she knew it, the small girl had picked many flowers, to the point the basket she brought was chock-full of them and she held some in her arms. She must have put at least thirty in the basket.

She sighed softly. Maybe it was time to head back home to start making the flower crowns.

She then exited the field, thinking this was a successful trip.

~*~

Lidelle was starting to regret picking so many flowers. Despite putting a bunch of them in the basket, she had to carry some if they all could make it to be made into crowns. While the smell was tolerable when they were in the field, she didn’t even consider the smell of all of them at once when she’d be carrying them.

She stopped in her tracks, unable to take a step further. It smelled _loud_ and it was starting to greatly affect her. It was almost like she was completely trapped by the scent.

It was hard to focus on _anything._ Lidelle tried shutting her eyes, but that couldn’t stop the smell. She even tried to take deep breaths, but breathing even felt difficult. It all just felt _impossible._

She noticed she was shivering suddenly.

She whimpered, scared of what would happen next.

Was someone shouting her name in the distance? It was a bit hard to tell.

...Lidelle could feel the flowers in her arms being taken away by someone after what seemed like forever.

“...shouldn’t have taken so many at once,” they said.

The smell wasn’t overbearing anymore, and Lidelle was able to finally focus on what was happening, realizing who was standing in front of her from the sound of their voice.

It was Raffina.

The smaller girl’s face grew red as a beet. This was the girl she admired so much for her strength and determination alone. She was at the verge of tears.

“I-I’m sorry…” Lidelle softly cried, her giant sleeves covering her face as she wiped her eyes. It was all she could say when she realized what was happening.

“H-Hey, hey, Lidelle, it’s alright. Do you need a moment to calm down?” The pinkette asked, trying to keep her voice down to avoid the green-haired girl from getting even more upset.

Lidelle didn’t have to even think for a second before nodding her head. She felt Raffina gently take her hand as she tried to find somewhere quiet.

This was the only thing Lidelle thought felt _okay_ during the past five or so minutes. It felt very gentle to her. It wasn’t sudden and tight like Amitie’s were, or strange-feeling like Sig’s left hand.

It felt right to her, and comforting.

It wasn’t too long until the two of them were sitting beside a tree that provided shade for the both of them. Raffina admittedly wasn’t usually willing to do this, especially with the clothes she was wearing, but she made an exception for her classmate.

“Why’d you take so many at once?”

The horned girl hummed a bit.

It’d be a bit for her to respond, Raffina realized. She’d only learned that recently, and it was still going to take her a bit to get used to it.

The pinkette took a yellow flower, carefully studying it as thoughts went through her mind.

She couldn’t help but feel so bad when Lidelle would shut down like this.

To not be able to calm down as easily to the point of the smallest thing distracting you from calming down, throwing you back to step one of the process? She wouldn’t even wish that sort of thing on Klug, and she _loathed_ him.

This didn’t make her a freak by any means, though. Lidelle was never a freak to Raffina.

Lidelle was the adorable girl who often had a hard time speaking with others, but she often would warm up to you if you showed yourself as kind to her.

She knew so much about the many animals and plants that resided in town and within the woods, and she was so excited when the subject came up. Raffina wouldn’t even mind if she just talked about that during lunch period.

She was just a very sweet person overall. She might be shy and have trouble talking sometimes. But Lidelle was kind to everyone nonetheless. She never admitted it, but Raffina honestly loved that about her.

“I… I was... going to make… a flower crown for you,” Lidelle admitted, her voice a bit quiet.

“Huh?” Raffina turned to Lidelle, “With _that_ many?”

“I… I didn’t know what colors to pick… So I got a bunch of each color. They’d all… They’d all look pretty on you.”

Raffina was honestly in awe. This girl definitely went out of her way to get all these flowers. Not to mention she thought all of them would look beautiful on her?

She finally let out, “Okay, okay, you have a point… I usually like orange and yellow flowers, but I’m fine with something with more colors.”

“It’d be a shame to waste them,” Lidelle quietly said as she reached for a few flowers. “Do you... want to make one too?”

“Me? I don’t know how, though.”

“You’ve been giving me study tips and teaching me and Miss Ami exercises to help us get stronger. I can teach you how to make flower crowns.” Lidelle gently smiled.

“Okay then. Teach me.” The pinkette was feeling determined.

The girls took a bit of time to make a few flower crowns, Lidelle telling Raffina each step along the way as they both crafted. A few attempts were made by Raffina, who was a bit too strong when it came to the first few flowers, which broke on a few occasions. Lidelle wasn’t too frustrated about it. Rather, she was willing to offer a few tips, just like Raffina did for her with studies.

“I-It’s alright. Here, let’s see, maybe if…”

It took a few tries, but Raffina had finally crafted a flower crown consisting of pink, orange, and yellow flowers. It looked a bit messy, but Raffina felt proud of this flower crown she made. It was her first fully-made one, and she and Lidelle were _happy_ about it.

The pinkette placed said flower crown around one of Lidelle’s giant hair buns. It looked a bit lopsided, but it was still quite adorable on her.

“D-Does it look alright?” Lidelle asked, putting a flower crown of yellow, orange, and blue flowers on Raffina’s head.

“It‘s really pretty on you, Lidelle. How about mine?”

“You look pretty with your flower crown, too.”

Raffina laughed. “O~hohohoho! But of course-”

“I mean really, _really_ pretty, Miss Raffina. You’re really pretty!”

That stopped Raffina’s laughter. She focused on Lidelle once more. “You… You really do mean that?”

“Of course I do.” the green-haired girl giggled. “You… meant it for me too, right?”

“Definitely. Hey, once you’re comfortable with it, maybe I could style your hair for you?”

Lidelle was a bit surprised to hear this. She hid her face, trying to hide the fact she was blushing quite a bit. She wasn’t used to this at all.

“You’re truly a very pretty girl, Lidelle. And it’s not just because of the flower crown. I really do like you, horns and all.”

As she uncovered her face, the horned girl smiled.

“We can do that, yes. But once I feel okay with it.”


End file.
